The California National Primate Research Center (CNPRC) Is one of eight National Primate Research Centers (NPRCs) funded by the National Institutes of Health, National Center for Research Resource. This renewal application seeksisupport for Administrative Services, Primate Services, Core Science Services, Research Units and Modernization and Improvement. To enhance the CNPRC's ability to serve as a regional, national, and international resource and provide the infrastructure support essential to conduct successful research on nonhuman primates, we are proposing the following specific aims. 1) Advance translational research through the development of nonhuman primate models; 2) Foster an environment that encourages and emphasizes the scientific expertise that is critical to carry out the mission of the NPRC Program and the CNPRC; 3) Encourage partnerships to maximize the research investment; 4) Enhance the research infrastructure; 5) Strengthen the research workforce; 6) Increase efficiencies in the use of CNPRC resources.